powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Special Forces
Power Rangers Special Forces tokushu butai '(often abbreviated as '"PRSF" or referred to as "Special Forces")' '''is a series based off and inspired by Power Rangers SPD [Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger]. Power Rangers Special Forces takes elements of the Military's Army, Navy and Air Force Type of rangers and Megazords and is the first series created by Master DA. Synopsis In the year 2056 (years after the events of S.P.D.) Earth's population continue to grow with new alien races come to Earth to live in peace with. A new military force was created from the new United Galaxy Government to keep Earth and Beyond safe until a new threat comes to Earth to destroy that peace. Therefore a new team of power rangers was created called "The Special Forces" or the S.F. for short and fight to protect Earth and the Galaxy. The Rangers even must use history of the former rangers in order to defeat the evil queen Melladonna. Characters Special Forces Rangers Black Ops Rangers Naval Rangers Air Force Rangers Special Rangers Power_Rangers_S.F._Red_Ranger.jpg|S.F. Red Ranger Power_Rangers_S.F._Blue_Ranger.jpg|S.F. Blue Ranger Power_Rangers_S.F._Green_Ranger.jpg|S.F. Green Ranger Power_Rangers_S.F._Yellow_Ranger.jpg|S.F. Yellow Ranger Power Rangers S.F. White Tiger Ranger.jpg|S.F. White "Tiger" Ranger Power_Rangers_S.F._Silver_Ranger.jpg|S.F. Silver Ranger Power Rangers S.F. Black Wolf Ranger.jpg|Black Wolf Ranger Power_Rangers_S.F._Purple_Ranger.jpg|S.F. Black Ops Purple Ranger Power_Rangers_S.F._Orange_Ranger.jpg|S.F. Black Ops Orange Ranger Power_Rangers_S.F._Pink_Navy_Ranger.jpg|Navy Pink Ranger Power_Rangers_S.F._Gold_Airforce_Ranger.jpg|Airforce Gold Ranger Power_Rangers_S.F._Veteran_Ranger.jpg|Veteran Ranger Power Rangers S.F. Space Ranger.jpg|Green Space Ranger Power Rangers S.F. Rangers.jpg|S.F. Rangers in a group Mecha-Ranger.jpg|Mecha Ranger Power_rangers_S.F._Queen_Melladonna.JPG|Queen Melladonna Power Rangers S.F. Servant Lexar.jpg|Servant Lexar Power rangers S.F. Doctor Kaner.jpg|Doctor Kaner Power Rangers S.F. Knight Lancer.JPG|Knight Lancer Power Rangers S.F. Master Bushido.jpg|Master Bushido; Watcher of the Hive Power rangers S.F. Jokester.jpg|Jokester S.F. Ranger Militiacycle.jpg|S.F. Ranger Militiacycle.jpg PRSF.png|Power Rangers Special Forces Alternate logo Season 2 made by Bili15Chaser Power rangers Special Forces Cover.jpg|Main Logo (Season 1) made by Master DA (Me) Allies *General J.L. (Jack Landors; Former S.P.D. Ranger) *Doctor Azeema Hassan *Itchy; S.F. Mechanic *J.E.N.N.Y. ; Special Forces A.I. *Mecha-Ranger '(Resembles Armor Hero Masstiff-Man)' *Angie Keller; Green Space Ranger *Nade (Nadeshiko); Kamen Rider S.P.D. Allies *Nova S.P.D. Nova Ranger *Sam S.P.D. Omega Ranger *Schuyler Tate S.P.D. Commander Ranger *Bridge Carson S.P.D. Red Ranger *Andrew Bander S.P.D. Blue Ranger (Newly Promoted) *Dante Lincoln S.P.D. Green Ranger (Newly Promoted) *Elizabeth "Z" Delgado S.P.D. Yellow Ranger *Sydney "Syd" Drew S.P.D. Pink Ranger *Boom S.P.D. Orange Ranger (New Ranger) Supporting Characters * Ejee; civilian homeless man * Nini; civilian homeless woman Enemies *Queen Melladonna *Servant Lexar *Doctor Kaner *Knight Lancer *Master Bushido; Watcher of the Hive (Adaption and Resembles '''Monzennakachōhashibirokō '''from '''Akiba Rangers') *Jokester (Adaption and Resembles Gemini Zodiarts '''from '''Kamen Riders Fourze) *Wasp Hive Army Arsenal *Special Force Morpher *Super Nova Rifle◆ *Warp Shotgun◆ *High Power LMG Blaster◆ *Disruptor Sidearm ◆ *Frenzy Sniper Rifle ◆ *Equalizer cannon ◆ *S.F. Ranger Bazooka (When combined)◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Justifier Revolver, Shadow Saber (Passed down from his father) ◆ *Enforcer Shotgun Blaster ◆ *Battery Shotgun Blaster ◆ *Star Pistol ◆ *Air Blaster ◆ *Ultimate Delta Blaster ◆◆ *S.F. Sword ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Megazord Weapons Militiazord * Militia Hand Blaster * Dual Shot Blasters * Dual Zord Cannons (Back Cannons) * Gatling Blaster * Force Sword Opszord * Dark Blasters Battle Zord * Flotilla Attack Fighter Zord * Rain Attack * Jet blaster AP-Zord * Armored Attack Carrier Zord * United Force Blast Vehicles *Mobile Command Center *Militia-cycle ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *All Terrain Humvee (Soldier Form) ◆◆◆◆◆◆ Zords S.F. Militiazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Jet Wing Zord ◆ *Copter Zord ◆ *Tank Zord ◆ *Jeep Zord ◆ *Rocket Zord ◆ *Truck Zord ◆ Ops-zord ◆◆◆ *VTOL Zord ◆ *Humvee Zord ◆ *Humvee Zord II ◆ Navy Zord *Battle Zord ◆ Air Zord * Fighter Zord ◆ APC Zord *AP-Zord ◆◆ Air Carrier Zord *Carrier Zord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Theme Song (Note: This is the demo version or the unused of the RPM theme song but rewritten.) "This is the last stand, for the galaxy." "Power Rangers Special Force, Let's go!" "Go!" "Get in line, need to get some rest." "Then the whole world puts us to the test, don't they know we're the best?!" (Power Rangers!) "Before the queen seizes our worlds and take my own city." "(Yo let me say.)". (Chorus) "Ahhhhh! We're here to save the galaxy." (Power Rangers!) "This is the last stand and we'll do our best." (Special Force go!) (Chorus) "Ahhhhh! We're here to save the galaxy." (Power Rangers!) "You'll never break us or erase us." "Power Rangers Special Force, Let's go!" "Power Rangers Special Force, Let's go!" Episodes Season 1 # Taking Command Part 1: Six new Soldier recruits have been chosen to become the new Special Force Rangers and fight off their first villain, Melladonna. # Taking Command Part 2: '''(Continuing from part 1) The Rangers continue to fight their first monster with their new megazord. # '''Settling: The new rangers begin to settle in on their new ranger duties along with their zords as they continue to learn. # Hardcore power: The Rangers begin to learn more on their new zords and unlock their first power ability # Jinxing: The rangers to continue to win their fights against the Queen but the Silver Rangers cockiness was getting the best of him and it became the Queen's advantage. # Galactic Shower: '''The Queen mutates a bunch of meteor rocks to become unbeatable monsters and the rangers are having a difficult time. # '''Helping Hand: '''The Queen creates a monster to help out on catching the Rangers but only a Itchy, Ejee and Nini are the only ones that can help save them. # '''Going Nuclear: '''The Mecha-Ranger gets damaged during a fight but then gets planted with a nuclear bomb for it to go nuclear and destroy the city. # '''Memories: '''General J.L. begins to have memories of his past when he was an S.P.D. Ranger and later became the Veteran Ranger but never revealing who he was. # '''The Walking Hive: '''On a Halloween night the Queen creates a small tick to infect the city and create zombie bugs on anyone that comes in contact with. # '''Universal Remote: '''A remote controller controls the Mecha-Ranger and causes havoc across the city and the Rangers have to find out what's controlling him. # '''Black Ops: '''A new team of Rangers with the son of Anubis; Black Wolf Ranger leading the team with a purple and orange ranger. # '''Challenge for Rangers: '''The Queen challenges them to a battle royal for Earth and must play by her rules. If they do not accept her challenge they'll have to give up Earth or be destroyed with it. # '''Mind control: '''The Blue Ranger gets mind controlled by one of Queen's monsters and turns them against the Rangers. # '''Girls Night Out: '''The Male Rangers are caught by a Jailer Monster and it's up to the female Rangers to save them. # '''Power down: '''The Queen creates a special device that takes away the Rangers powers and must find a way to destroy the device. # '''Black and Blue: '''Melladonna created a sickness virus that would take down the rangers but only managed to get half of the rangers. Only Wolf and Tyler can stop this and save the rest of the rangers. # '''Missing in Action: '''A mysterious ranger falls onto Earth that was meant to be here during the Space Rangers time but was too late for that. # '''Star Spangled Pink: A new Ranger from the Navy joins the Special Force Rangers # Savoir: '''A newly built robot from the Special Force Headquarters comes to rescue the rangers when dealing with the toughest monsters Season 2 # '''Air Assist: A new Golden Ranger from the Airforce joins the Special Force Rangers # Runs in the Family: '''It is Tyler's birthday as he couldn't arrive like he wanted to. So he visits his father at the S.P.D. Base only to find he disappeared and must find him before it's too late. # '''Discharged and Demoted: '''The Green Ranger gets framed for something she did not do and getting discharged from her duty. The Rangers will need help from one of the S.P.D. Rangers. # '''Ranger War: The Queen creates a monster that turns the Rangers against each other. # Vacation: The Rangers get a vacation after finding no activity against the queen until the queen interrupts their vacation # Love in the Air: The Queen senses the feelings the White Ranger for the Red Ranger and wants to use it against her by creating a love potion monster to take him. # Future Changes Part 1 (Time Force Crossover): A time-traveling monster is going to through time to eliminate the Power Rangers including the Special Force Rangers and creating an apocalyptic alternate future. The Time Force Rangers comes into the future to help and stop the time traveling monster. # Future Changes Part 2 (Time Force Crossover): Continues from the last part. # Dog Days: '''An enemy of Anubis son comes to for his father to reclaim his father's honor but Wolf wouldn't stand for it. # '''Taking Sky's: '''An enemy that knows the sky's and only wants to fight with The Golden Ranger. # ''((Special) Kamen Riders Ghost vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger) Kamen Riders Ride Again: '''An enemy comes to S.F. Rangers Universe to take over along with the Queen. The Rangers needed help as the '''Kamen Riders Ghost, Spector and Necrom along with Kiva (Kiva-la) and Nade (Nadeshiko). # E-motions: '''The Queen creates a monster to play with their emotions by making rumors and making deals to break them apart. # '''Mirrored Ranger: '''The Queen clones the red ranger in hoping to destroy the rangers from the inside and maybe reveal the location of their base. # '''A Rider In need: '''Kiva returns asking for help from the Silver Ranger to help her in her universe. # '''Ranger Games: '''The Rangers get sucked into a game by another being forced to play his games or the galaxy will be destroyed. (Special Guest: '''Special Operations Squadron Go-Busters) # Alter world: '''The Queen builds a device and sends the rangers to an alternate Earth where the Rangers are evil and the Queen is good and must get back to their world. ' # '''Veteran Ranger: '''A new Ranger joins in the fight with' '''General J.L. reveals that he is the Veteran Ranger and to be the former S.P.D. Red Ranger. # '''Turning Tides: '''The Queen was tired of losing to the rangers as she decides to after the rangers and only herself with her minions. # '''Doomsday Part 1 (S.P.D. Crossover): '''The Queen makes her final move going against the Rangers with a full armada to take over but they couldn't do it alone without the help of the S.P.D. Rangers. # '''Doomsday Part 2 (S.P.D. Crossover): '''Continues from the last part. # '''Final Mission - Fate of the Universe: '''The Queen decides to go up against the Rangers herself on a one on one battle. # '''Epilogue: '''The Aftermath of the Battle and a recap of the Rangers battles and their moments. Trivia * The Militiazord can also switch body parts. * This is one of the few power rangers to have the green ranger as a female. * This is one of the few power rangers that have used an orange power ranger. * This is one of the few power rangers to have the silver ranger as a main power ranger. * Most villains are from the Kamen Riders Franchise * Angie Keller (Green Space Ranger) is the missing Space Ranger for Power Rangers in Space. * Mecha-Ranger is an adaption of Armor Hero Masstiff Man. * Special Forces takes place after the events of Space Patrol Delta (S.P.D.) * Special Forces is an adaption from S.P.D. * Special Forces uses elements and based it from real life military (but nothing related) * The Rangers revert back into soldiers * The S.F. Rangers are not usually referred to as soldiers when in Ranger form * The Militazord was inspired by Transformers Combiner Team Combaticons that form into Bruticus * The Air Carrier was inspired by the Marvel's S.H.E.I.L.D. heliCarrier * Blue Ranger Tyler Sky is the son of Schuyler Tate * Green Ranger Nancy Drew is the daughter of Bridge and Sydney * Black Wolf Ranger Wolf "Bailey" Cruger is the son of Anubis Cruger and Isinia Cruger * Alex and Kufah are the only rangers on the team that became a couple. Category:Military Category:Power Rangers - Legacy Universe Category:Master DA